Love Lost
, a member of Rain's Cluster, is a speechless villain who means business. Personality Her personality is hard to understand given her muteness and comfortably in letting Snag talk for her. Many people find her to be intimidating,The second individual seems to be a grab-bag cape. She was a woman with a fanged mask covering her lower face, and a form-fitting dress with a slit up the side of one leg. She displayed a mover power term with the ability to run on walls. She produced an emotion-affecting term roar, which broke the ranks of one of the cooperating teams, and had metal claws term which looked to be of tinker make. These claws may have been what enabled her to tear term not met, but within allowance down doors and other barricades with the ease she did. ... of5: Thank you, c. Questionable_Mammal: I thought that one result looked good Heart_Shaped_Pupil: pretty nasty customer of5: It is. She is. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.4 even if she doesn't speak.“Yeah,” Rain said. “Again, it’s the dreams, I can pick up a little, and I can throw them off a little. The thing about being outnumbered in this situation is that I have a lot of opportunities to pick up details. One clue from any of them can help a lot.” “Details like?” “The woman is injured, and Snag wants to repair the arm you trashed. That buys me a few days. So, uh, thank you.” “The third one won’t come after you alone?” “He’s a guy, a little older than me. Glasses. He’s the person with the tinker power. I haven’t picked up much about him, but he doesn’t interact with people much. Less than Snag or the woman, and Snag is an asshole and the woman is mute, so that should tell you something.” - Excerpt from Glare 3.4 Relationships The extent of her relationships is unknown, again due to her muteness. Everlyn Was able to keep custody of her. She was strict with her. Snag Is seemingly content to let him do the talking for her. Cradle Tolerates him, it is unknown if she actually likes him. Appearance Love Lost is a tall attractiveSitting alone in one booth was a woman with a mask covering her lower face, long black hair, and a long red dress with a slit down one side, exposing a tantalizing bit of leg. She wore an intricate framework of metal at her arms and hands, a series of bands at the elbow, wrist, knuckles, and rings at the finger, with thin rods of steel extending between each, along the back of each finger, and stopping at each finger and thumbtip. Each tip was enveloped by an ornate claw. Her heels were much the same, Prancer noted. Heels were unusual for someone in costume, and hers were more unusual still. She wore something similar to her gloves, with the same bands at her leg, ankle, and foot, with the thin metal bars extending between each. Her toes were covered with the same metal claws, there was a strap of metal below the balls of her feet, and at her heel, one large claw-point served as the ‘heel’ of her heel, stabbing straight down. When she moved one leg to fold one knee over the other, the claw tips moved on their own, twitching, recalibrating, the heel shifting back to stay pointed at the ground, flick back and away, then flick down. She undid one side of her mask so it swung toward Prancer, still blocking his view of her mouth, helped by the draping of long hair, and she leaned down, taking a bite of her wrap. She put one hand to the loose end of her mask while she chewed, and fastened the end as she swallowed. She saw him looking, turning her head his way. He smiled at her. She only stared. ... The bearded man] with the mechanical arm walked over to the woman with the claws, sitting in her booth. - Excerpt from Interlude 1 II dark red brunette who tends to wear dresses that show off her figure. She'll generally were a mask over the bottom of her face. Her varying tinker accouterments adorn her body styled into claws and similar. Damsel appreciated her sense of style. Abilities and Powers Emotional Manipulation Her main ability is an emotional manipulation power that expresses itself through a roar, she can not control its use and as such remains mute. When unleashed it can be particularly devastating wrecking people's emotions and driving them into a frenzy, to the point they can turn on allies.Love Lost staggered forward as ReSound maintained her sonic assault. One we couldn’t hear or get a sense of, because the camera audio had died. She ripped off her mask. Then she screamed back. Advance Guard was throwing up defenses before it seemed like the scream hit them. I couldn’t hear what it sounded like, but I could see the effect. The people who weren’t fully protected, ReSound included, were laid low. Had it not been for shimmering forcefield-like barriers and strange crystal growths, she might have been able to hit the entirety of Advance Guard, aside from the absent Spright. As it was, she got maybe three or four. “The emotion attack,” Rain said. Resound’s body language changed completely. A moment later, she lunged for Love Lost, swinging punches, grabbing. The black haired woman didn’t let her make contact. She stepped back out of the way, raked with claws, avoided the grab, clawed again. With the second slash, blood was spilled. The other affected people in Advance Guard were turning on teammates. Most shouted, silent with our lack of audio, rather than attack. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.2 This makes her very effective against groups. This power includes some form of extrasensory perception.On the screen, Love Lost stepped away from the meeting, walking down the length of the parking lot. She stood with her back to the group, hands at her sides, fingers and claws spread. “I like her,” Ashley said. “Good style. It’s going to be a shame to smash her face in.” “''If'' we engage her,” Sveta said. “If we even go that far.”“Of course,” Ashley said. “What’s she doing?” I asked, more to myself than to the group. It took a few more seconds, but someone walked down the street. A woman with a purple hood and antlers. Prancer’s partner. “Love Lost saw her coming,” Tristan said. “Sensed,” I corrected. “The woman- Love Lost, she has the emotion aspect of the power,” Rain said. “Maybe it includes some emotion sense. Detecting people.” “If so, I’m glad I didn’t just drop in nearby,” I said. - Excerpt from Shade 4.3 Solid objects could block the scream.Shadow 5.3 Mover power Highly mobile, able to run on walls with little effort. Striker Her claws were exceedingly sharp. Equipment Her tinker ability lets her enhance her powers, specifically tinker claws that she attaches to her hands and feet. History Background Was screwed up in her own words.Interlude 4c II Eventually met and married a man and had a daughter, Everlyn, who she loved dearly.Interlude 4c II Her husband divorced her and LL sank lower,but was able to pull herself out of the pit for her daughter.Interlude 4c II Gold Morning Was at the beech With her beloved Everlynand held her securely as they watched the world end in a golden flash.Interlude 4c II She survived Gold Morning and was able to make do in the City with Everlyn.Interlude 4c II Post-Gold Morning Then there was the mall fire escorting Everlyn and her daughters friend.Interlude 4c II With the crush of bodies and Everlyn bashing her head into a table she was emotionally distraught enough to trigger.17593Q183H17953R9713E714693: You’re clearly looking for info on multis. of5: Yes of5: I am. 17593Q183H17953R9713E714693: I can provide. ... 17593Q183H17953R9713E714693: You’re part of the new cluster from the mall. of5: No comment. ... 17593Q183H17953R9713E714693: The one I talked to said there’s a woman, two boys, and him. I’m going to assume you’re the one I’ve termed the runt. The smallest, easiest target. 17593Q183H17953R9713E714693: The woman is gathering funds to hire mercenaries and come after you. The one I talked to hired an information broker to find you. Her name is Tattletale. She’s good. She has resources. including the mercenaries I just mentioned. She’s also preoccupied for now. 17593Q183H17953R9713E714693: A favor from me to you. 17593Q183H17953R9713E714693: That leaves you & the last one. It sounds like all 3 are coordinating vs. you. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.4Flare 2.5Glare 3.4 She lost her daughter either because of the blow to the head or because of what followed from it.One of the three girls said her goodbye to her friends. The movement was slow motion as she ran across the plaza of the mall. She was smiling as she approached the woman who waited for her. The smile fell from her face, she slowed, then hung her head. The woman showed the girl her watch, tapped it, her words were stern and entirely unheard. There was only silence in this slow motion prelude to the event. The woman with wavy red hair, a sweater that failed to hide her impressive chest, and an ankle-length skirt. Heads turned to watch her berate the child. The child looked nervously back at her friends. Love Lost. - Excerpt from Interlude 4b II Glow-worm Took up the life of a criminal. Early-Ward Met with Snag after he returned from a job Was seen at Hollow Point with Snag. Saw Victoria fight Moose When the kings of the hill came to disrupt the quiet at Hollow Point Love Lost was there. when members of Advance Guard Showed up Love Lost was a decisive facotr in getting them on the wrong foot early. Trivia *Her name is Love Lost instead of No Love Lost as a remembrance of her daughter and her grief following her trigger.Interlude 4c II Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Master Category:Tinker Category:Striker Category:Mover